From Another Dimension
by Pataschnouf
Summary: A Spirit with a voice in his head comes to Earth, wanting to discover thing he didn't know. He has the strength of a God, but has a too kind personality. What will happen to him in a world where some people fear him when other people want to kill him? Can he really remain the one he was when he decided to leave his dimension?
1. The Arrival

**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction I'm writing in my whole life, so it may be a little bad written from time to time (maybe the whole thing is bad written). ^^**

**In this fanfic' it's probable that I will differ from the original story because of the OC. Nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy reading this one!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm actually French so maybe there are a few mistakes in the text: don't be afraid and show them to me so I can learn from them. =D**

* * *

**From another world**

_Nota bene: the things that are written in parenthesis are just heard by the Spirit you're going to meet in a few lines._

**_Chapter 1: The Arrival_**

When a Spirit is asked where it comes from, it often says that he doesn't know. It seems to be aware of itself only on Earth. And never would he want to come back to its own world. This world, one could locate it in another dimension, parallel to the one in where the Humans live. This is a "dead" dimension that common Humans would have trouble to imagine. Space-time is a notion that doesn't belong to this world: there is no up, no down, no left, no right. Nothing is long, nothing is short. This is the world in where the Spirits live, more or less aware of their surroundings. However, at a given time, this order was turned upside down: interactions with another dimension began with some Spirits migrated from this world.

In this dimension where physical laws were nowhere to be seen, one Spirit was different. This spirit, which had the look of a high school student, was wandering in the Void. His expression seemed very sad. Why? This Spirit had the ability to control space in any manner whatsoever, but space was inexistant where he was living. That is why he was interested when Spirits began to disappear in another dimension. He was wondering if he could enter this world and if he finally could use his abilities. These are the questions he was asking to himself, questions that were answered by something.

"Should I enter this world? Those who went to it never came back.."

"(It'd be better than staying here forever.)"

"So you're saying I should give a try?"

"(Yeah, but be cautious. We do not know what we will find there.)"

"… Nevertheless, I guess I will go."

"(As you want. Anyway I'll be with you there so I can help you.)"

"Let's go then!"

* * *

On the rooftop of the school, Tokisaki Kurumi, alias Nightmare, had been facing Itsuka Shidou and theatening him to blow up the whole place with a spacequack while laughing. Shidou had then put his life at stake and had jumped of the roof, forcing Nightmare to save him in-extremis and to stop the spacequack. While she was still listening to what he had to tell her, the siren was yet heard, startling them.

"Tokisaki! I believed you had stopped the spacequack! Shitou shouted."

"I...I don't understand, that's not my action!" She replied.

"Shidou! A Spirit is about to show up in the city! The AST is already taking positions, hurry up! His sister Kotori shouted to him in his earplug."

"Roger that! Tokisaki, please release everyone right now."

"And why should I? I don't care about a Spirit coming here. I'd be even more easy." She said while laughing.

"That would be right a few time ago, but not know."

"What do you mean, Shidou-san?"

"The Spirit is gonna get killed for sure. The AST created new weapons and was waiting to test them. If you do nothing, you will be responsible for an innocent's death."

"...I..."

Behind her, the city was swallowed by an violet explosion that lasted about one minute. When it stopped, there was nothing anymore where the city used to be, except a large crater, in the center of which what seemed to be a young man was now standing. He was staring at himself as if this were the first the has been doing so, sometimes throwing glances around himself. He smiled and said:

"Here we are."

"(So? How are you? The same? Different?)"

"It's...wonderful! I can feel new things. All the things in the world can be sensed by me! It's as if I were filled with a new power!"

"(That's normal. Space do exist in this dimension. Many opportunities are available to us now.)"

Above him, the AST section was watching him and preparing for the intervention, or should one say his annihilation.

"Why is he talking to himself?"

"Would be the first time a Spirit heard voices."

"Anyway, get ready to attack!"

"Understood!"

The group load their weapons together, in order to end this quickly. The Spirit hadn't already noticed their presence, which had surprised them, and kept watching around him without a care for anything else. Shidou was urging Tokisaki to make a decision.

"So? What did you choose?"

"Tsk … Okay, you won this one." She said while putting down the barrier.

"Thank you. Now, we have to help him!"

"I don't think we have to. Just see."

"FIRE!"

A impressive quantity of missiles was fired to the Spirit, who looked up to the group of people when hearing the shout. However, the projectiles weren't stopped and reached their target. The impact caused an important explosion, which raised a great amount of dust that obstruated the vision for one minute. When cleared, nothing were to be seen in the crater, which surprised the group a little.

"Already finished? That was way too fast!"

"Must believe this was a weaker Spirit than usual."

"If only the other ones were that easy to defeat..."

"The other ones?"

Everyone turned round when hearing this voice, voice that belonged to the Spirit, which was now floating his arms crossed, watching them. That was not possible: they had seen him taking the missiles that were launched, but he didn't have any injury.

"Did you meet other Spirits than me here? What did happen to them?"

"…"

"(They tried to kill you. There's no way they didn't do the same with them.)"

"I think you won't answer me whatever I ask, will you?"

"…"

"So I've nothing to do here anymore. See you." He said, about to leave.

"(What?! You leave them without doing anything?!)"

"I have better to do than dealing with some 17-year-old girl. I've a whole new world, don't I?"

"(I guess you're right, but do you really think you'll leave like that?)"

"Of course, I..."

"One minute!" Someone shouted.

The Spirit turned round again, asking himself what she wanted, while she was taking a sword that was in her armor. What did she want to do against him, who just entered the world a few minutes ago. He began to speak:

"Okay. First of all, who are you?"

"I have no obligation to tell you."

"Nii-san, who's she?" He asked in the air.

"(She's Tobiichi Origami. And by the way, she's about to kill you.)"

"Nii-san? Still talking to nobody? Or hearing voices, maybe?"

"Why do you want to kill me, Tobiichi Origami-san?"

"Eh? How do you know my name, whereas you didn't before?"

"Still not answering me, do you? I don't like it, but I'll have to defend myself and maybe kill you if I'm forced to."

"You will not escape this time!"

Without warning, she dashed to him while holding a sword in front of her, obviously in order to finish with one shot. Nevertheless, the sword stopped straight itself a few centimeters before his forehead. Despite all the strength she put in it, the sword would never move even one millimeter. The Spirit still had his arms crossed and was looking at her while smiling, which was irritating her from seconds to seconds.

"Just stop it already, it's useless. None of your blows will ever touch me."

"Tsk! Is that how you pulled through the last time?"

"Not exactly. Now, if you may excuse me."

The second after, the Spirit had disappeared, letting the AST stunned. The time in which he disappeared hadn't lasted more than a blink! They looked for his localisation anew, without finding him though. Those who first had thought killing a Spirit very easily just had let him run away, and they couldn't even stop him from doing so. They also hadn't collected any useful information about him, apart from his looking: he had a common height, a black short hair, a dark long coat and heterochromatic eyes – light-bleu left eye and violet right eye. What they didn't know is that the Spirit wasn't very far from them and could look perfectly at them.

"(Tss, they didn't understand already, did they? Humans are idiot.)"

"Don't say that, I'm sure they were just following some orders."

"(I guess you're right. They do not seem to be able to think by themselves.)"

"I'm sure they aren't all like that. Give them a chance."

"(Do as you wish. You command, after all.)"

"Erm...Excuse me?"

The Spirit quickly turned around, surprised to see behind him someone he didn't detect. The voice belonged to a blue-haired young man, with approximatly the same size and a school uniform. Beside him a girl wearing a gothic dress and holding guns was standing.

"Are you alright?"

"Nii-san, say, what does really want?"

"(He seems to be honest. His name's Itsuka Shidou. And by the way, the girl's a Spirit and is called Tokisaki Kurumi.)"

"Nii-san?" Shidou asked.

"You seems to be honest. I'm alright, thank you."

"My my, another Spirit that can play with the AST, it's pretty funny." Tokisaki said.

"Not really. I just want them not to bother me when I'm testing my abilities. I couldn't do that back when I was in my world."

"Are you by any chance the Spirit who can manipulate space?"

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kamigami Keiichi and I can indeed control space."

"I'm Tokisaki Kurumi." She said while bowing. "Greetings to the voice that talks to you too."

"(Voice... Is that all I am?...)"

"Don't upset him, he's not just a voice. He's a Spirit."

"Two Spirit in the same body?" Shidou asked.

"(Ow, the Human is more clever than the other ones.)"

"That's it. He seems to have taken a like on you. I wonder how you managed to do that."

"Why not come with me? For an example, at the high school. You'll certainly learn a lot about this world."

"… Maybe I'll think about it. See you then."

The air seemed to distord itself for a few second, then many blue lines criss-crossed the plan of the space near to his hand. He made a move of it tracing a circle that made the lines give way. He greeted them with the hand and went through the way he just had made, which closed itself after he entered it. Shidou said while smiling:

"The AST will not be able to trouble him if he can do that."

"Kamigami-san was powerless in our dimension, like me. But in this one..."

"In this one? He asked, curious.

"He's God."

"Eh?"

"I said he's God. Or should I say he has the power of a God. Nothing can touch him. And even if he does not look like it, he could tear someone apart by his only will."

"Scary... No weakness, so?"

"My my, did you really think I would disclose Kamagami-san's secrets to you, Shidou-san?" She said while chuckling. "Next time, I'll get you, remember that. Goodbye!"

She bowed and disappear in the sky. "A God-like Spirit, she said?" His thoughts were interrupted by his sister's voice in his earplug.

"Shidou, are you all right?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah yeah, I'm all right. Tokisaki-san left and Kamigami-san just wants to learn about this world. I don't think he's dangerous."

"Don't be kidding me. Nightmare just said he had God-like abilities. So it would be more sure to sea –"

"No! Don't even think about that! Just find another way to do so!" He urged to say.

"Tsk, what a closed-minded brother. As you want, I'll try to find something."

Shidou sighed. The next morning will certainly be very lively, as always...

* * *

**That's all for the first chapter! =D**

**I hope that you liked it and that I didn't make too many mistakes.**

**Maybe you could think that my OC is a little overpowered, but I will show you later his weaknesses.**

**I'll try to make sure that this story is not going to be a "All is right! All is beautiful" story, nor one that kills the mood.**

**Please review! =)**


	2. Bad First Impressions

**Here is the next chapter, where you will know better the OC I created.  
**

**Maybe the events will seem to be a little precipitate, but I have to clarify quickly some elements of the story, like this story of Spirit's number that or the same or the Kotori Arc.**

**Enjoy the chapter! =D**

**As for the last chapter, the things written in parenthesis are just heard by my OC.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Bad First Impressions  
**_

Today, the classroom was pretty lively. Everyone was talking about the spacequack that had happened the day before in the next city. This time again there was no victim to deplore but the damages had been substancial and the city had to be rebuilt completely. Shidou was sat at his desk and talking with Tohka about the events of the eve.

"Eh? You met the Spirit who came yesterday?"

"Yeah. He successfully lost the AST and I talked to him at this time."

"How is he?"

"He looked like to be quite calm. The prefered to run away from the AST rather than to fight them, like Yoshino did."

"I'd like to meet him too! Say, can I?"

"Well, it's just that –"

"Be quiet in here and sit down!" The teacher said while entering the classroom. "I've the pleasure to introduce a new transferred student to you. Come in!"

A young teenager entered the classroom when called: he had short black hair, light-blue and violet eyes and the average-sized school uniform. He was watching at his surrondings, until he stopped before the blackboard's middle, where he was asked to introduce himself.

"(Just don't tell anyone that you're actually a Spirit. They wouldn't understand.)"

"Good morning everybody. My name's Kamigami Keiichi." He said while writing his name, 神五 圭市, on the blackboard. "I just came here. I hope that we can get along and that I'll be able to know better this land."

When he finished his introduction, he went to take place at an empty desk near a window while the others students were applauding him and looking at him with a smile. Except for one, Tobiichi Origami, who was glaring at him, which he didn't fail to notice. This was intriguing him a lot: why did she hate him that much, whereas she didn't know anything about him? Apart from that, the following classes were History, which piqued the interest of the "young" Spirit.

At the next break, the studients hurried to Keiichi in order to ask him all the questions they had in mind about his origin, his family, his hobbies...

"Do you come from a foreign country?"

"Why did you come here in particulary? Because of the spacequacks?"

"(Damn this Humans and their questions...)"

"Spacequack?" Keiichi asked, without understanding the word.

"You don't know about them?" Asked together the studients, shocked.

"Where I used to live, I didn't hear anything about spacequacks. Sorry..." He said while lowering his head.

"It's not that important. Spacequacks are sort of explosions that have randomly occurred for the last 30 years. The last one happened yesterday in the next city? You see what I'm talking about now?"

"(Hmph! She looks like a caring person but in reality she thinks of you as an idiot.)"

"Ye..yeah, thank you. If you may excuse me."

Keiichi got out of the classroom to go to the toilet, in order to review this first hour. When arrived alone in front of the washbasin, he opened the tap and wet his face. Inside the mirror, his reflection became confused and a few seconds later seemed to look at him as if it were looking through a window. It began to talk to Keiichi:

"So? This first contact with Humans wasn't very good, was it?"

"First, they all seem to be nice, but a lot of them do not think what they say …"

"Their past is completely fillet with wars without interest. Why would they have fought for a territory they could have shared with everyone? Humans are so possessive."

"Past is past! We cannot judge them without knowing all about them!"

"For me, what I saw is quite enough to apply my sentence. However, like I said, you're the one in command after all. I'll try to make up your mistakes later."

"You don't have to worry about me that much. I just hace to clear some things with that Tobiichi Origami."

"That's quite a good idea. You'll be able to see the whole hatred of the humankind through this woman."

Without saying anything more, Keiichi went back to the classroom and sat down at his desk, then began to watch at the sky outside. Someone accosted him and a voice he almost immediately recognized cut his daydreaming.

"Keiichi-san! You finally came."

"Oh? Shidou-san, you're here too? You were right, coming here was a very interesting experiment."

"I said so. But now, let me introduce some peoples to you."

"Hum?"

"Here's a friend of mine, Yatogami Tohka, who just arrived a few weeks before, and here's my sister, Kotori."

"Nice to meet you!" A joyful Tohka said.

"Yo." An emotionless Kotori said while chewing a lollipop.

"All the pleasure is for me. Like I said, I'm Kamigami Keiichi and I just came to this land."

"(It's useless to pretend anymore. They know you're a Spirit.)"

"…"

"Do you want to come with us on the rooftop at noon for the lunch?" Tohka asked.

"(Oh, she really means what she said without a second thought. Surprising.)"

"I think I don't mind."

"Then, see you later, Keiichi-san!" Shidou said as he came back to his seat.

The classes resumed after that and were about physics. Keiichi discovered the Humans' knowledge about space and found it wonderful for simple Humans, while the voice in his head was just sighing. Finally, the classes finished and the lunchbreak began. Shidou and his friends seemed to be already gone to the rooftop to wait for him there. He decided to immediately go to meet with them. While he was climbing the stairs that led to the roof, he was caught at a turn and plaqued between the wall and the assaulter...who was nobody else than Origami.

"Good timing, I was just about to go to talk to you. You helped me."

"Why did you come here?" She demanded with a threatening glare.

"In order to discover more exactly this world. Is that the raison for hating me?"

"No. Your only existence is the cause of me hating you!"

"(Keiichi, let me deal with her. Now.)"

"I... no, I just can't do that, she didn't try any –"

"Sooner, I'll fight you and kill you. And I think I'll do it now." She said with a threatening voice.

"(NOW!)"

Suddently, Keiichi caught the hands of Origami and pressed her against the opposite wall. Keiichi's gaze had become more aggressive. When he began to talk, even his voice seemed different for Origami.

"Just let us in peace with your problem of hatred."

"What?" She said, surprised by the sudden strength of Keiichi.

"I'd like to deal with you now, but we have other plans. By then, keep quiet."

While saying that, Keiichi released his hold on Origami who fell on the floor. How could a person that had seemed so weak have that much strength? Why did all about him change for this few secondes? Origami was asking herself a lot of questions while Keiichi had resumed his walk to the roof.

He finally reached the roof where Shidou, Tohka and Kotori were waiting for him at the edge. They saw him avec waved at him to indicate their presence. He rejoined them and sat down with them. No one could have know what he did a few seconds before.

"You don't have something to eat, Keiichi-san?" Shidou asked.

"I do not need to eat very often. You should know that since you're aware that I'm a Spirit."

"Eh? How did you know we were aware of that?" Tohka asked, surprised.

"I knew it. That's all that matters."

"Anyway, the sealed Spirits need to eat, them." She said while eating her bento.

"Sealed...spirits?" Keiichi repeated, not sure about what he just heard.

"Yeah, sealed Spirits, like Yoshino and me. That's Shidou who can do –"

Kotori had rushed to Tohka and covered her mouth, making her unable to continue her sentence. But it was enough for Keiichi to become more suspicious. On the Faxinus where his mood was constantly watched, his bar of doubt want up all of a sudden, as well for the bar of suspicion. However, as always, the bars of anger and violence have stayed zero for all the time, except for a few seconds just before. Keiichi asked:

"What did she mean by sealing Spirit, Shidou-san?"

"Well... I've the ability to seal Spirits' powers –"

"Shidou!" Kotori cut him.

"To be short, we do that to protect them from the AST, who can't attact them after being sealed. But I don't plan on sealing you if you don't want to, don't worry!"

Nothing was heard on the roof for one minute, while Keiichi seemed to deeply think about what he was just told. How would he react? The answer for this question was uncertain, no one could anticipate the next events. When Keiichi talked again, everyone was focused on his words:

"I believe you."

"Huh?"

"I believe you. I put my trust in you, Shidou-san, because I think you're not that kind of person that betray other people's trust."

"Since it's settled, ave a lunch with us. To find out what we eat here." Kotori said, relieved.

"… I think I'll take the offer. Thank you."

* * *

The classes had ended and Shidou had left before the other with Keiichi, who was looking around him anxiously. Since the lunchbreak, his moodmeter had just been becoming more and more unstable, as for his trust on the other people. Kotori could do nothing but worry about the future: if it went on like that, the situation could become out of control. On the other hand, the mental talking between Keiichi and the voice had intensified.

_"I don't know what to do anymore. I thought the world was beautiful, but I just can't undestand his inhabitants."_

_"They're just waiting for the good moment to make you harmless! Something must be done before it's too late!"_

_"But Shidou seems to know what he's doing. He said he wouldn't try to seal me. He can be trusted, can't he?"_

_"Actually I do not know. Why is he alone with you? Don't forget that of we are sealed, we will be in the same state as back when you were in our dimension!"_

_"I know that! But try to understand! He's the only Human in whom I can trust in the world for now!"_

_"I'm here to portect us from this world. You'll have to let me deal with the matters that will happen soon."_

"…"

Shidou was anxiously looking at Keiichi: his face was very tense and he seemed to be in reflexion. He really wanted Keiichi to feel like he was at home in this world; he really thought that Keiichi wouldn't cause any threat if he were let tranquil. He decided to break the silence and to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Keiichi-san, how did find this day at the school?"

"I was surprised."

"Surprised?"

"I didn't know Humans could be that hateful and suspicous. Spread rumors, hurt each other, play pranks..."

"…"

"Nevertheless, there are some people like you, who care about the other people with kindness. The only I can trust."

"I'm sorry about that..."

"Sorry?" Keiichi asked.

"Sorry about –"

At this moment, a shot was heard behind them, cutting Shidou's sentence, who turn around immediately. He saw the shooter a hundred meters away: Origami … Suddenly, a terrible thought crossed his mind and he faced Keiichi. When he saw his, he was frightened: the shot had crossed him and a pool of blood was alrealy at his feet. Keiichi was holding his wound and turned in the direction of Shidou, his look reflecting disillusionment.

"So that's why you were sorry..."

"What? No! That's not that! I –"

"Nii-san was right: I was a fool to trust Humans. He's the only one that can be trusted."

"Listen to me Keiichi! Please!"

"I leave the rest to you, Nii-san. Do what you want."

Keiichi wasn't already listening to him. The bleeding had stopped at his stomach, where blue lines had covered his wound, that disappeared a few seconds later. Then he turned towards Shidou while his school uniform was turning in a long black coat.

"You were the only one we trusted, and you just broke this trust. I have to congratulate you."

"Let me expl –"

"Shut up! For having lured Keiichi, I will kill you. Now."

"Shidou, get out of there! He's really about to kill you! I don't like to say that but actually, only the AST has a chance to deal with him!" Kotori shouted in his earplug.

"It's useless to listen to her, Shidou-kun." He said with a smooth voice. "It'd be a piece of cake for me to take care of them."

Shidou stepped back at his words.

"Now, die in front of your friends!" He shouted with rage.

He pointed his finger towards Shidou and began to create a red energy ball. Once the ball had become as bug as his head, he threw it at Shidou, who put his arms in front of him to try to protect himself. However, the ball didn't hit him: in fact, when Shidou put down his arms, he saw Origami holding an energy sword, that was traveled by little red thunders.

"Shidou-san, I'll deal with him. Please retreat."

"Origami..."

"Hahahaha! Do you really think I'll let you escape like that? First of all, I'll lighten some things about us." He paused. "Actually, I'm the voice in Keiichi's head and I'm controlling his body to deal with you."

"Why sould I trust in a Spirit that manipulates the mind of Shadow?"

"Shadow?" He asked while raising a eyebrow.

"That's the codename given to the Spirit known as Kamigami Keiichi."

"I like it. It corresponds to us perfectly."

"We don't have one to you but it doesn't matter since we'll kill you right now."

"You didn't understand, did you? I am Keiichi. We are a Spirit that has a complex split personality. These personalities just coexist together."

"What?" She exclaimed.

"I don't expect you to understand... I also see that you brought some friends." He said while seeing the AST landing nearby.

"With me, kill him!" Origami shouted.

"Idiot!" He said with a mad-looking smile. "Come to me, Guardian of the space's balance, Dimensio!"

He lifted his hand in the air and the shape of a sword materialized in the form of many red lines. A red blade that was one-meter-long and ten-centimeter-large replaced the lines, surrounded by a crimson aura, while the custody was dark-blue. A membre of the AST shot a laser towards him, to his head. The Spirit – Shadow – smiled and hit the laser with the extremity of his blade, annihilating the attack. Despite this fail, thes assaulters kept attacking him in the same way, while the Spirit simply countered them or dodged them without any difficulty.

"It's not possible that it's the same Spirit we fought before!"

"What the said is true: he is the Shadow we fought yesterday. I understand better what they said when describing him as God."

"Do you think they'll make it alive?" Shidou asked to Kotori.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to be forced to do this..." She said with a lower voice.

"What did you just say?" I didn't heard.

"Nothing at all!"

Constantly attacked by the AST, Shadow was beginning to lose his patience. Why didn't these Humans let him apply his judgment? He decided then to make it stop the fastest as possible.

"You are beginning to get on my nerves. When will you realize already that it's useless?"

"Shut up! We'll beat the crap out of you, you parasite!"

"… Parasite? Is that what I just heard?" Shadow said while tightening his fist. "Insolent Humans, you'll have a taste of the power a God-like Spirit: DIMENSIONAL CAGE!"

He pointed his sword to the group and the extremity lightened, showing his angered look. At this moment, he was not playing anymore and was attacking to kill. They just called him a parasite. A parasite. He couldn't let it pass without doing something. The second after, the floor was nothing but a grid of red lines on black background. Suddenly he lowered his sword to the floor and the lines became distorted, encircling the AST, which was trapped in it. Shadow dragged his blade on the floor and walked towards the trapped while pointing his hand's paum to them. Theses ones tried de break the cage, but they failed despite all their efforts. However, Shadow stopped walking and turned towards Shidou, who was standing not far away from him. Then he raised his sword to the sky and a siren was heard around them. He wanted to finish this fight quicker and without any risk, so he had triggered a spacequack.

"I didn't want to do that in the first place, but I will not take any risk."

"Why are you doing this?! Does Human lives mean nothing for you?!"

"Collateral damages." He replied coldly, without the slightest hesitation.

The air vibrated and a sort of tornado descended from the sky, precursor of the incoming spacequack. It was descending quickly to the ground, where the AST could do nothing to counter him. Shadow began to laugh when he saw the desesperate look of the people. The tornado touched the ground, which began to shake. But to the surprise of everyone, the spacequack didn't happen and the shake stopped. The Spirit wasn't laughing anymore and was looking at the sky. A voice was heard:

"Spacequacks can be canceled by triggering another one with the same intensity. Didn't you know that?"

"Who're you? Show up or I'll catch you by myself!"

"I'd like to see that."

Something appeared very quickly behind him, who didn't have the time to turn around. He was hit by a energy wave in the back that went through him and sent him crashing in a wall, making him drop his sword? At the same time, the cage disappeared and the AST was released. When Shidou recognized the Spirit, he was shocked.

"... Kotori?"

"From now on, I'll take care of all. I'll never forgive anything he's done to you."

"... Why are you a Spirit?" He asked, still surprised.

"I'll answer later. Just retreat!"

Shadow stood up while ejecting the rubble on him and was trying to heal himself the wame way he did previously, but he seemed to have trouve since his wound was burning. Literally. However, he somehow managed to make his wound disappear. For the first time, he seemed surprised when he saw his new opponent.

"Shadow, prepare to be defeated."

"Tsk. Itsuka Kotori... I should have known you were hosting a Spirit, but to think you'd be the same kind of Spirit as me... Well, since you're against me, I'll have to kill you."

"What do you mean by the same kind of Spirit?" Kotori asked, suspicious.

"It doesn't matter. Prepare yourself." He said while catching his sworld through another distortion of the space.

Two Spirits were now facing one another, watched by the powerless Shidou and AST. It was impossible to know who was going to win this dual between two Spirits whose powers were mostly unknown.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter 2. As you saw, this one triggered the Kotori Arc with Keiichi going berserk.**

**Next chapter, you'll learn a little about the weakness of Keiichi during the fight between the two Spirit. ;)**


	3. Justice VS Defence

**Here is the third chapter of this story, in where you will be able to see the fight between Kotori and Shadow (I'll use his alias to qualifiate him when he's not in his "kind" self"). Two Spirit with possibilities of going berserk, you'll see what's going to happen. ^^**

**As usual, the thing in parenthesis are only heard by the Spirit in control of the body and the things in italics are some mental conversation.**

**Enjoy your reading!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Justice VS Defence**_

The two Spirits were facing each other, without doing anything. They had to think about their way of attacking the other, because at that level, one mistake could be fatal. The look of Shadow had completely suppressed any form of emotions on his face and was tightened his grip on his sword. He asked Kotori again:

"Still wanting to fight me?"

"Yes. I will not forgive you for threatening all those lives."

"Why do you defend them? They will try to kill you too. Why don't you come with me?" He proposed to her.

"I will not associate with you. Never ever. Camael Halberd!"

A enormous axe appeared in Kotori's hand, surrounded by fire. Kotori pointed her axe towards him, showing her determination to him. Shadow just sighed and did the same with his sword. He added before the fight begins:

"That's too bad. I was sure that you would follow us, but I'll have to kill you if you don't want to."

"Stop talking and come, you trash."

"Kh..! Let's begin your jugdment."

Shadow dashed towards Kotori, and tried to empale her with his blade, which she dodged easily. She launched her counterattack and made very large movements that were parried by her opponent. While doing so, they didn't retrain themselves from throwing energy balls at one another, destroying in the way a great part of the city around them. None of them successed in hitting the other Spirit or in putting him in difficulty. Their velocty wasn't slowing: on the contrary, they seemed to speed up while fighting, and it was now difficult to follow their movements without using some detectors that ware able to trace their Spirit energy. Although the fight looked like to be balanced, Kotori managed to break the defence of Shadow, making him go back, in front of a wall. Using her advantage, she dashed towards him and slashed him with her axe. However, just before being hit, Shadow smiled and seemed to disappear – in fact, he had created a distortion in the space and used it to lure Kotori. He reappeared just 10 meters behind her and made his blade cut the air towards Kotori, while shouting **"Dimensio: Atoms' Divide!"**.His attack had pretty impressive repercutions: numerous wounds opened on her whole body, from what a great amount of blood got out. Furthermore, as she had been hit she had seemed to be sliced in two inside her body! She fell on the ground, badly wounded, while Shadow was showing a large smile.

"Heavens! Looks like I went to seriously!" He said while acting tragically. "I had expected more from you, don't you know? The Spirit that was given the duty to judge the other beings. The Spirit that was given the power to do so. Where did this violence run away? Show me at least your power, since I can't have you by me."

While he was talking, the wounds along Kotori's body have been fired and have been closing. Soon, she seemed not to have been hit by any attack. That was one of the greatest powers of her Spirit: an impressive capacity of regeneration. Any other Spirit would have died from the violent assault of Shadow, who didn't hold on anymore. She stood up and replied to him:

"God. You're talking a lot, I don't like it."

"I'm sorry if you don't like it. But if you want to do something about it, just do it. "He said while bowing.

"Just concentrate on the fight. I wouldn't want to kill you too quickly."

"And how would you do that, may I ask?"

"You can't heal yourself like I can. You seems to be able to do so, but you can't. Manipulating space can be very helpful, but you must use a great amount of energy to hold your body together." She said neutrally.

"Stop saying nonsense. You just can't heal yourself forever. I'll kill you soon."

The fight resumed as intensly as before. The blows followed each other without any interruption. It was impressive to see the endurance of the two of them: none of them appareared even a little bit tired from their dual. However, Shadow was clearly taken the advantage and Kotori was beginning to defend herself more and more, that he didn't fail to notice. While they continued to battle, he talked:

"You know, if you keep fighting like that, I'll win for sure."

"Shut up! I will kill you, even if it takes days and days!" She said, determinded.

"Stop turning a blind eye. You're refraining yourself. Maybe I should kill some of your friends to force you to use your true powers..."

"I don't care what you do. I'll use any occasion that you give me."

"Oh? You don't care about your friends? But what about your brother?" He asked.

"What?" She replied, shocked, putting her guard down for a second.

"Idiot!" He shouted.

He moved apart her axe and pointed her head with his left index in front of her head, then shot a crimson laser that brushed against her left temple because of the late avoidance, leaving a little cut.

"I mean I'll kill him when I'm done with you."

"Kh...! I'll make you regret this talking!" She said with a enraged voice.

She dashed towards him in less than a second and tried to him with her axe. He didn't expect her to attack him that fast. No, in fact he didn't expect anyone to attack him that fast in the first place. He countered her blow difficultly and barely dodged the other ones. He knew she hid her true strength, but that much? It was beginning to be difficult to deal with her: he had to restrain her the time to deal with Shidou and the AST. That was it: if he killed Shidou, she certainly would be shocked and he could manage to finish this fight quickly, while having applied his sentence on Shidou. Yeah, he would do that: it was the best and the safest solution he could think of. He teleported behind her and pointed his blade towards her back.

**"Dimensio: Dimensional Ca-"**

"As if I'd let you do that!" Kotori shouted.

Kotori sped up towards him and faced him very quickly. Very too quickly: he hadn't even be able to follow her movement! She then hit him in the stomach with her Halberd, cutting his attack and badly wounding him. Shadow landed on the ground, holding his stomach woth his free hand. One more time he healed himself, but this time his wounds were not completely closed: some blood was yet flowing along his black coat. Kotori spoke to him, while smirking.

"Seems like I was right: you can't heal yourself. I will be more easy to defeat you that way."

"..."

"Well, you're not talking anymore? Did you realize that you were going to lose against me? Did you give up on the fight?"

"... No."

"Eh? What did you just say?" She asked, shile frowning her left eyebrow.

"I will not just this fight because of a simple cut. I just have to break your space again and again, to hurt you again and again, to kill you again and again!"

Now, Shadow was shouting with a mad-looking look. He couldn't think anything else than a way to kill his opponent. Will he be fair-play anymore? Non, it was no longer the question. He had to kill her to survive. It had become a personal matter. No longer was that a matter of justice or judgment, but a matter of power and preservation. He had to protect Keiichi, he had to protect himself, he had to kill this threat no matter what it takes to do so, even if it implicated to kill everyone on the damn planet. Even if he had to destroy his own body. Even if he had to turn upside down the whole space-time continuum. He smiled at this thought.

"Then come and try me!" She stated with a devious smile.

He walked slowly towards her dragging his blade on the ground. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared in front of Kotori who couldn't dodge his blow. The blow cut her breath and made her be bent double. She hadn't been careful and he would take the occasion to finish her. He put his blade in the ground and lifted his left hand to the sky. Kotori regained her senses and saw him doing his posture.

"You surprised me, but I will not fall in the same trap again."

"I don't plan on doing this trick again."

"May I ask why? Because you don't have the power anymore?"

"Because it would be too dangerous after that, even for me."

"After what?" She asked, curious.

**"Dimensio: Space Breaking..." **He said while being surrounded by a light-blue aura.

All that was surrounding them in a one-kilometer radius darkened and the only things that were visible were light-blue lines. Shadow then asked:

"Did you appreciate my **Atoms' Divide**?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because I'm going to use a more powerful version on you. Die!"

The lines cut themselves into hundreds parts and left the ground. Now, they were floating on the air, independent from each other. Before Kotori could do anything, they all charged towards Kotori, who barely dodged them at the last millisecond. However, it was not the end: the lines turned around and surprised Kotori, who couldn't dodge them all this time. The lines she had avoided turned around again again pierced her. Then the lines went back to their initial position on the ground, leaving a bleeding Kotori. It was the end this time: it was no way she would have survided against the space itself. That's why he was stunned when he saw her standing up. She was a monster: it was the only explanation. Something was pushing her to keep fighting against him, something more powerful than the will to jugde the humankind. Shadow couldn't conceive that at this moment. He was powerful, he was the Spirit that had to personify the violence, and so was she. But how was she more powerful than him? He tried to resume the same attack, but it had no effect. The next second, she was on him and hit his blade. His blade cracked. He was astonished: she just had badly wounded his Angel. Furthermore, the blow had been deflected and had seriously cut his right arm. His attack was broken and the dark disappeared. He had hardly managed to stop the bleeding before Kotori spoke:

"Get up. You wanted a fight and you have it."

"..."

"You have pretended to be a God-like Spirit and you give up a fight like that? Let me laugh."

"..."

"If you can't get up and fight me then you should just die." She said while switching with her Cannon Meggido.

He didn't care anymore about dying. He was just filled with hatred and just wanted to kill her. Her switching should leave him enough time to prepare his last attack. He got up and flew in the air, then stopped at 20 meters above the ground. He pointed his sword in his left hand towards Kotori and lifted his bent right index, creating a little red orbe: "The last attack of Dimensio: **Dimension's Gate**!"

The sky teared apart and the black hole appeared, sucking up all that was in the surroundings. The long coat of Shadow was tossed by the air. Kotori was slowly approching the hole created by Shadow: the strength of the attack was unbelievable and one could wonder why he hadn't used it before. The answer could be given just by looking at him? His wounds had reopened, his look was pale and he was using all his power not to be sucked by his own attack, despite he had created it. Anyway, Kotori was being sucked by the attack, dangerously approching the black hole. However, she didn't enter it and stayed just in front of Shadow. She set her cannon to shoot at him, which would certainly kill him at this distance if he didn't do something. When she fired, he tried to protect himself from the incoming flame with his blade, but the shock was so powerful that his sword broke in two, canceling his "Dimension's Gate" and badly wounding him. Well, he was still alive, but he couldn't move his body and less lauch any attack. He had completely lost the fight: it was obvious. One question still remained: why had she won? Shadow crossed by chance the gaze of Shidou, which he had completely forgotten. Yeah, that's it, it was for him. She was defending him. What an idiot: if he hadn't threatened him, he would have won. If he had become serious at the beginning, he could have applied his sentence. And now, Kotori was about to finish him.

"If I must die, I will not die alone." He said while weakly pointing his finger towards Shidou.

"(Stop it!)"

"Keiichi?! What are saying? He's the cause of we being killed!"

"(I know. But Kotori had become berserk and will kill everyone if he's killed.)"

"I don't care! We're not going to be killed like that!" He said while shooting towards him.

"(STOP!)"

Just before hitting Shidou, the shoot diverted its path and hit the wall next to him. Shidou looked at Shadow and he was intrigued by something. The Spirit had dropped his arm and looking at him, smiling. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile like Keiichi used to have before the fight. He realized that he had come back to his usual self and was not aiming to fight anymore. He ran towards Kotori and said:

"Stop! He's back to his usual self, it's useless to fight now!"

She didn't say anything and just load her cannon with her flames towards Keiichi. Her eyes were like burning and she was showing a very mad-looking smirk. She had completely gone berserk. Shidou stepped back and ran to put himself between her and Keiichi. This one said:

"What are you doing? Get out of here! She'll kill you and she's not going to stop until she kills me!"

"No! I won't let her kill you."

"..."

After a few seconds, Kotori's look change from a burning one to a afraid one, seeing Shidou in front of her. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop her cannon to fire towards Shidou, but managed to divert it and not to touch Shidou. She hurried towards Shido and hugged him while apologazing. Meanwhile Shidou was petting her head and reassuring her. Keiichi was wondering about what was going to happen next.

_"Tsk, we made some damage."_

_"Sorry for that. I tried to beat her, but I failed and ended getting our body badly hurt."_

_"You did the right choice. I don't know if Humans can be trusted, but I know they are not able to control their actions. Like Shidou couldn't prevent Tobiichi from shooting me."_

_"What do we do now?"_

_"We escape, we live and become better."_

_"That's a plan."_

When Shidou turned towards where Keiichi was supposed to be, but he was nowhere to be seen. Indeed, he had opened a way through the space and had traveled the farthest he had been able to. He was now laying on a hill not very far away from the city, covered by injuries but alive. While he was sitting up straight, he heard a charming voice behind him:

"My my, how did you do to be wounded like that, Kamigami-san?"

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Like I promised, you saw that Keiichi had to have some energy in store to assure his body's cohesion. In fact, this part maybe needs a few explanations.**

**In order to keep his body intact, Keiichi renews his space by substituting it by his surroundings' space. When he uses an attack, he uses a certain amount of energy, so he is less able to maintain the cohesion of his own body, weakening it. Furthermore, because his attacks always uses his Angel, he just can't be a threat to another Spirit when his blade is broken.**

**Finally, I guess you know who's going to be in the next chapter. ^^**

**Please review to give me your opinion!**


	4. Trust

**Here's the 4th Chapter which immediately follows the previous one.**

**I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading! =D**

**As usual, the things in parenthesis are only heard by Keiichi/Shadow.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Trust**_

Keiichi turned his head to see Kurumi standing behing him, in her Astral Dress, looking at him with an amused look. As Keiichi hadn't answered her question, she repeated herself:

"How did you manage to get hurt so badly?"

"Who knows? Maybe I was involved in an accident?" He said without looking at her.

"(Tsk, had I know you could be so cynic...)"

"My my, why do you look so angry? Have I done something to you?"

"I cannot feel any anger. It's not in my personality." He said while waking up.

"Is that so? I didn't know about it. And why is that?" She asked while putting her hand on her mouth.

"I do not control this part of my emotions. Ask Nii-san when you'll see him." He answered.

"Why are you so cold towards me then, Kamigami-san? Don't you have any confidence in me?"

He completely turned around and Kurumi could see his eyes: they were completely emotionless. One could lose itself inside them if he looked at them. He raised an eyebrow and answered her:

"Confidence? Me having confidence in you? Why would I do so?"

"Well … I am a Spirit like you are, so I don't see any raison you wouldn't."

"Then I will answer your first question for you to understand my raisons."

"Please do."

"I was nearly killed by a Spirit. A Spirit like me, as you said. I do think that's a good raison for not trusting anymore, isn't that?"

"My my, you were overpowered by someone. That's so surprising of you. I thought you said you couldn't be hit by anything." She said while smirking.

"(Geez, she's getting on my nerves...)"

"Maybe I would be able to win against you then."

She walked towards Keiichi with a large grin on her face. What was she thinking? Did she really want to do that? Keiichi had been really weakened by his fight and he certainly couldn't have another right now, espacially against Kurumi. However, his emotionless face was leaving and his was staring at her without doing anything.

"Don't be stupid. I cannot be touched by anything. He can be touched when he's fighting, but not me."

"Oh, you're talking about Mr. Voice, don't you?"

"(Can I kill her?)"

"Yes, it's him. And he's not a voice, I'd like to say. Please remember it."

"Yeah yeah, I'll remember it. How may he call him, in this case?"

"Just call him Shadow, like the AST wanted to do. He seems to have taken like on it. I don't why though..."

"(Anyway, we don't have time to space. We have to recover to repair Dimensio. Have you forgotten about it?)"

"Oh yeah that's right. I have to recover from my fight. I'd like to repair Dimensio as soon as possible. I'll take my leave."

"Wait a minute!" She said while cutting his way.

"What do you want again, Tokisaki-san?" He asked while sighting.

"Did you really think I'd let go like like?"

Keiichi frowned his eyebrows. What did she mean by that? Was she about to fight him too? Even if she could not hit him, it didn't mean that he could fight back. She seems to be at her full power when he was hardly standing up. He doubt to be actually able to win in a close fight – no, he knew he wouldn't be able to. He had to gain time, so he began to talk to her.

"What do you want already? To fight me? To steal my Spirit energy?"

"Who knows?" She said, faking the tone he previously had.

"Geez...why can't you be clear just one time? Well, I guess that it gives you some charm."

"My my, your praising me was unexpected. But you're wrong, I do not plan on stealing your energy. Even if it would be very useful." She said mischievously.

"That's pretty kind of you."

"I just want to say that even if you think you are untouchable, you wouldn't win a fight against the AST. They just have to deploy more powerful weapons."

"So I will hide and be careful. I've got no other choice."

"What if I protected you?" She suggested while toying with his hair.

He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. She just asked him to trust her and to be protected by her – which meant to be defenceless against her for a given time. How could she think he would be okay with that? Didn't he just tell her he wouldn't be able to trust anyone except himself? What was she planning to do once he'd have accepted? Keiichi didn't have any answer to these questions, but he couldn't deny that he wanted someone to trust in. Maybe he would give her a chance to gain his confidence. Not a complete trust, but what to begin one.

"Do what you want." He said while turning his back towards her.

"My my, so you're going to trust me like that?"

"Who knows?"

"Isn't that a little careless of you? I'm surprised you take my worlds like that."

"What do you mean by that that?"

Keiichi couldn't remember what happened after that. He just remembered passing out and seeing Kurumi with a large smile above him. He had used too much power and had collapsed because of that. What a foolish mistake he made.

* * *

When Keiichi was back to his senses, he was always at the same place: on the hill, near the city. It took a little time before Keiichi realized what happened and took precautions to keep him safe. When he looked at his surroundings, Kurumi was nowhere to be seen anymore and he couldn't detect her Spirit energy. Wait, he could anew look for Spirit energy? He looked at himself to see his wounds completely healed, as if he didn't fight at all. What did happen?How long had he passed out? He asked his other self:

"Do you have the slightest idea about what happened?"

"(Don't ask me! I have been out for the time you were.)"

"I was thinking you took the control of my body, but since you say that..."

"(I would never do such a thing. I would always ask for your permission.)"

"Yeah yeah, I know that. I wonder where Tokisaki went. She's such an unpredictable girl..."

"(I don't mind and I don't care. For the time being, we have to deal with the Dimensio problem.)"

"Ah, you're right. Let's begin that. We can't do anything with him." He then realized. "But wouldn't we reveal our position by repairing him?"

"(We'll just have to go somewhere else after having repaired Dimensio.)"

"Well, it's not like they're that of a big threat after all. Let's begin by summoning Dimensio."

Like he previously did during his fight against the AST, he made his sword appear in his right hand. But this time, it was broken in the middle of the blade and its aura had almost disappeared. No longer was it the powerful blade its opponents feared, but a mere broken weapon that needed restoration. Keiichi grew his blue aura around him then made it surround his sword, which began to shine. The missing part was remplaced by a energy part then by criss-crossed lines and finally by a new blade, which seemed to be more impressive than the previous one. Keiichi hugged his blade as if it were some beloved stuffed toy, relieved he was able to repair it. However his joy was cut by hearing a siren that came from the city.

"That's strange. I do not feel any incoming spacequack."

"(Are you sure? I thought the sensors only activated when sensing a spacequack. And I tried to.)"

"Maybe they just want to make the place clean because they found us and are coming towards us... We did emit pretty strong spiritwaves when we took care of Dimensio."

"(No. I do sense people quickly moving, but not in our direction. They are going to the city.)"

"That's even more strange! I don't –" He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence.

"(Keiichi, do you feel it too?)"

"Yeah, I am sensing something there. Should we take a look?"

"(I don't know. We should get stronger before I think.)"

"Come on! The AST will be there in 5 minutes. We have plenty of time."

"(If you say so. You command and I repair the mistake, don't I?)"

"Stop saying that. I'm beginning to feel guilty about it."

"(If you say so. You command after all.)"

"Tsk... Anyway, let's go."

Keiichi turned towards the city from where the sound came from and cut the space in front of him with a quick move of his right hand. He passed through the passage he had just created and then found himself in a desert city while the passage was closing by itself. He walked a little but couldn't sense the Spirit energy anymore. He sighed and kept walking, hoping to find the Spirit by chance. All of a sudden, he heard a "plof!" under him as if he had walked in a puddle. Wondering what it was, he lowered his head and found out what it was: blood; a lot of blood. The floor was covered by blood and he was walking on it. He raised an eyebrow and said:

"Well... I didn't expect that."

"(Neither did I. Go to that alley: it seems to be coming from it.)"

"Roger that."

Keiichi kept walking on the blood-convered floor as if it were nothing and was about to reach the alley and something came from it and bumped on him: he didn't fall but the "thing" coming from it did. Keiichi stopped and looked at him: thing "thing" was a 30-year-old-looking man covered by blood and seeming afraid – no, he was terrified. Keiichi was wondering what could have terrified that much a man when this one held on to his coat and begged him:

"Please help me! Please save me from that demon!"

"Calm down. What did exactly happen..."

"(Why do you help him? He's Human! We don't care about Human!)"

"I want to know who did this whole mess. If you tell me maybe I'll be able to help you."

"(Oh... I see... gathering informations...)"

"She was there! I was walking with my friends in the city and a fury killed them! She's after me!"

"She? What did she look like?"

"I...I don't know! All I can say is that she was wearing a sort of gothic dress. She just shot my friends."

"Ow... I see. Are you thinking the same Nii-san?"

"(Yes. The description was too accurate to mistake the person.)"

"Tokisaki, show yourself. I don't want to play with you today." Keiichi said towards the alley.

A girl appeared from the shadows of the alley and stood in front of Keiichi, holding guns inside her hands and wearing a gothic dress. She also had a clock inside her left eye. She walked towards Keiichi but stopped a few meters away.

"My my, if it's not Kamigami-san." She said with a giggle.

"It seems like you're entertaining yourself a lot, aren't you?" He replied, seeming bored.

"It's not entertainement. It's just restoring."

"Well, I have just one thing to confirm. Are you the one who caused that mess?"

"My my, and what if I am?" She asked playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll congratulate you or kill you." He then turned his look towards the man who was hiding besides him. "It only depends on him."

"On m...me?" He asked.

"Yeah, on you. Did she have a raison to attack you? I won't eat you, so tell me." He asked him kindly.

"M..maybe we did something a little bad."

"Go on."

"We were playing with a little dog. Nothing to be killed for!"

"Playing? What sort of playing?"

"Just...throwing little stones on him..."

"Nothing important, is it?"

"That's right! Nothing important! Polish her off." He now shouted.

"Tokisaki..." He said to her while turning towards her.

"My my, are you going to fight me?" She asked with a grin.

Keiichi was staring at her emotionlessly, without moving an inch. The tension had risen up since a few seconds and it seems to be about to explode at any second. The most unpredicable thing came was coming from Keiichi. He was not showing any emotion, any thought, any harm or kindness. He was just neutral, like a judge would be because dropping his sentence. Suddenly his expression changed into a smile and he said:

"Good job."

He pointed his finger towards the man now standing behind him and shot through his leg. He fell on the ground and held him wounded leg, not realizing what had just happened. Even Kurumi seemed to be a little surprised. The man began to shout at Keiichi who turned towards him.

"Why did you do that?! She's the one who killed them! And how the hell were you able to do that in the first place?!"

"You're wrong. You're the monster."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're a murderer, aren't you?"

"Wh...What are you talking about? I was declared guiltless!"

"You can lie to Humans, but your mind can't lie to me."

"(He seems to have enjoyed it. My turn to act, I think.)"

"I..I can explain!"

"No need. Let me help you –"

He stood his head a few inch in front of him: yhe expression in his eyes had totally changed and was now filled with hatred.

"To apply your judgment." He finished.

Before the man could do anything, Shadow had pierced his body with his hand, through his heart, making him die immediately. Then he pulled his arm covered by blood talked to Kurumi while looking at his arm.

"Tsk, I should have been more careful. Keiichi won't be satisfied with all this blood."

"My my, I didn't know you could be that cold, Kamigami-san."

"Keiichi can be kind, but not at the point to neglect his duties. He's as powerful as I am."

"I see. So are you going to make me pay for these so-called crime too?" She asked without seeming to really care.

"Since you punished some criminals, we'll let it slip for now. For now, you'll have to deal with the AST, won't you?" He said while seeing people landing around them.

"My my, what a bother. If you hadn't been there, I would already have left the area." She said, looking upset.

"Maybe you want some help?"

"Just return where you woke up. We'll talk there."

"Then, see you."

Without a care for the AST who had begun to attack them, he took his leave and teleported to the hill he came from. After having taken back the control of his body, Keiichi went to the place he had previously woken up, wondering if Kurumi would be able to handle the things by herself. He surprised when he saw Kurumi leaning against a tree, as if she were waiting for him to come.

"Welcome back. You took long, didn't you?"

"How in the world have you come here that fast?" He asked astonished.

"I control time. The one you saw in the city was one of my past self who was recolting time for me?"

"Recolting time?" He asked

"I need time to live. And taking it from people is the way I survive." She then covered her mouth, faking a weak girl." My my, I just revealed my weakness to Keiichi-san! What will happen to me?"

"Ow, calm down ple – Hey, you're toying with me, aren't you? Stop that Tokisaki!" He said.

"What are you talking about, Keiichi-san? Just call me Kurumi, like one would do."

"Geez, you're completely crazy. Such a twisted girl." He sighed.

"Then come with me if you're worried. You wouldn't want an innocent one to be killed like that, would you?" She said misceviously.

"I've got no other choices anyway."

"My my, you accepted so quickly." She added with a giggle.

"(She's crazy, Keiichi.)"

"Yes, she's crazy."

"(She can kill anybody if she wants.)"

"Yes, she can kill anybody if she wants."

"What are you saying, Keiichi-san?" She asked, tilting her head.

"(She's cute in this dress.)"

"Yes, she's cute in this dress." Then he realized what he had just said. "Hey, the hell I would say that!" He shouted at Shadow, noticing a little blush on the cheeks of Kurumi.

"(If I can't eve play with your dumbness, I'll get bored.)"

"Idiot." He turned towards Kurumi. "Let's go, shall we?"

"You command." She said with a smirk.

"Geez, not you too..."

They began to walk, Keiichi walking in front of Kurumi who was smiling.

"Say, were you the one who healed me a few hours ago?" He suddenly asked.

She stopped a little, wondering about what she should answer, then walked again and replied:

"Who knows?"

* * *

**That's it for the 4th chapter!**

**As usual, I hope you liked reading this.  
**

**Review if you want me to lighten anything or just to tell me your impressions. =)**


End file.
